The Boss
Are you looking for Boss Levels? You might be looking for the other boss featured in Barracuda. ---- |music = The Boss' Theme Till It's Over |unlock = S rank 15 levels (10, DJ form) S rank all levels (11, Guitar form) }} The Boss is the main antagonist of Just Shapes & Beats. It is a pink horned entity (or to a softer extent, a pink cat) that causes mayhem throughout the land of Paradise by corrupting the so-called "Tree of Life" and splitting it into three different parts throughout the game's world. It was responsible for the creation of the Tower and battles the player in several different occasions. Appearance Like all other obstacles and enemies throughout the game, the Boss, in most situations, is outlined in harmful pink, with no fill inside. Its initial form is typically seen having a circular head with eyes, triangles above its head, which represent horns or cat ears, and triangles below the eye, which represents sharp teeth. This includes lines which act as eyebrows. The Boss morphs its face into different expressions throughout the game. If the background is other than black (which is done by modifying the game), the Boss also has a black outline after the pink outline. Initial Appearance At the beginning of Long Live The New Fresh, the Boss starts out with much of its minimal features. A head, a little circle inside it as eyes and two horns or cat ears, akin to a basic cyclops appearance. Later, once the Boss powers up, it grows eyebrows and teeth, along with four round spikes to act as arms and hands which look like paws, having three circles on it. During the level, the Boss appears to have two arms and during some attacks, it appears to have four arms instead. Introduction Boss Battle The Boss is first introduced in Long Live The New Fresh, where it initially attacks the player with a spread of round spikes coming out from its head. It soon absorbs round spikes until it powers up, giving its core appearance. It grows arms and hands to combat the player, but in the end, the Boss was soon defeated by its own attacks. The Boss explodes and shrinks shortafter. . Where it slams an corrupt piece of the tree to the mouth of the Volcano, making it corrupt and evil, before it floats back upwards to offscreen. This will soon be one of the goals that the player needs to save their world. Volcano and Tower After the player restores the first piece of the Tree and enters the Industry along with the Boat, the Boss is seen on top of the Tower, rocking out with a pink guitar along with several lighting strikes. It is seemingly focused on playing the guitar, which blares out its theme. This same scene occurs again after the player rescues both the Helicopter and their friend and restores the second piece of the Tree, with slight differences. The Boss (presumably) continues to play its guitar until the player completes all of the levels in Tower before proceeding to . Boss Battles Halfway through Final Boss, the Boss appears, complete with its crown housing the last Corrupted Triangle. Six corrupted plants take its crown away, and the Boss transforms into its Triple Cannon form to combat the player, firing triple waves at them. After a while, columns of corrupted plants reappear, as the Boss continues firing at the player. The Boss disappears for a while, as six corrupted plants jump and release circles of round spikes. The Boss then reappears by jumping back from the bottom, and using its two arms to scale the Tower. The Boss chases the Square up the Tower, as it continues to fire triple shots as usual. After climbing for a while, it floats around, flailing its arms about, before resuming the chase, and climbs faster this time. As the corrupted plants stopped appearing, the Boss, with nothing to clutch onto, flails its aroumd around, as it falls down and creates a shockwave. Post-Final Boss The Square wins the battle, reaches the top of the Tower, and wears the Boss' crown, turning it blue and beginning the process of purifying the last Triangle. However, the Boss comes back, and makes a surprise attack by blowing the Square and the crown away. After blowing the Square away, both of the Boss's eyes and all of its horns twitch wildly, as it reclaims the last Triangle, and impales its own head with it. As a result of impaling itself with the last Triangle, its eyes explode, its mouth disappears, and its empty eye sockets are bleeding. Centipedes descend from the sky, and the Boss sprouts two large, thorny appendages. The Square moves up to the level beacon, and begins the true final battle with the Boss. The Boss's hideous new form borders the level with large thornballs, blood drips from its eye sockets, small thornballs are launched at the player, and it vibrates. After a while, the large thornballs explode, as centipedes hatch from it. After a total of 11 thornballs have exploded, the Boss vibrates once again, as the centipedes move up and down. The Boss's main body descends, cracks apart, and hatches into a new form. The Boss taunts the player, proclaiming that they have been destroyed. It then blasts a huge laser beam from its mouth, and assaults the player with varieties of attacks. After the Boss unleashes six laser beams in a row, it borders the level with large thornballs once again, but this time, it continuously releases rings of thornballs, as centipedes hatch from the large thornballs again as well. Eventually, the large thornballs vibrate for one last time, and the centipedes come from all four directions to have their go at the player. The thornballs bordering the level despawn, only for the boss to spawn rows of more thornballs from the sides of the level, forcing the player to go into its mouth, then crushes them between its jaws, shattering them into pieces. The Square tries to revive itself, only for the Boss to smash them with its head, preventing the revival. The Helicopter, the Boat, and the Big Cube arrive to mourn their friend's death. The Helicopter smashes its hand on the ground, wanting the shattered Square to come back to life. The Boat splashes water onto their friend's shattered pieces, to no avail. The Big Cube picks up their friend's pieces, and cries. However, the two Tree Triangles on the Big Cube's head sparkle, and it knew what to do; using the triangles as defibrillators to revive the Square. The Square comes back to life, empowered, and ready for the final round against the Boss. Till It's Over The Square, now in a new golden form, confronts the Boss for the last time. The Boss responds by bordering the level with large thornballs once again, and the Boss's health bar appears at the bottom of the screen. The Square blasts devastating golden lasers at the Boss, thinning down the large thornballs bordering the level, as no attacks from the Boss can harm the Square in this form at all. The Boss's main body breaks down, as it responds by surroinding itself with a barrier of large thornballs, as it hopelessly release rings of small thornballs to attack the Square, who is invincible in this state. The Boss's body breaks down once more, as it forms a serpentine body and attempts to smash the player and releasing a shockwave as a result. Eventually, the Square brings the Boss's HP down to zero, defeating it for once and for all. Aftermath The Boss's lifeless body cracks apart, spitting out the last Triangle. The three Triangles come together, restoring the Sun. After the Sun comes back, the three Big Triangles form a spear, destroying the Tower that the Boss created. The land of Paradise is then purged of corruption, and the Tree of Life is restored. The Square and its three friends reunite, as the land is peaceful once again. However, the Boss comes back to life, now back in its first form, and becomes a DJ and hosts a rave party. The plants, and the friends (minus the Square) all dance to the music, as the credits roll, and the game ends. }} Gallery Ingame = LLTNFBeginning.png|The first appearance of The Boss LLTNF3.png|The Boss transforming into his default look JSABSpoilerPic.jpg|The default look of The Boss (also used as a pic for the Spoiler template) JSABBossGuitar.jpg|The Boss as seen throughout the game Maxresdefault-2.jpg|The Boss turns into 3 Cannons Berzerk Sun.png|The Boss' final form |-| Other = JSBHoliday2018.jpg|The Boss (background), along with a few others, that appears in the official Berserk Studio greetings card. Trivia * The Boss has no canon name or nickname that is displayed in the game or in the storyline itself. It is only referred as "BOSS" in its own HP bar during Till It's Over, "JSB_Boss" as an emote in the official Berserk Studio Discord Server and "BOSS" again in the game's internal files and references.One example of a reference that is referred as BOSS is "SFX_HEX_PARADISE_BOSS_PUNCH.wav in "paradise.manifest", where the Boss punches a plant in the Paradise chapter. * A fan-nickname that is commonly given to the Boss is "Blixer"; though it does not have any apparent meaning. ** Another common fan-nickname of the Boss is "Fresh". This is likely related to its debut during Long Live The New Fresh, which this nickname is based on. * Although the Boss has seemingly empty space in which the player can get 'inside', they'll get damaged regardless. * According to game's artist Em, she refers to the Boss as depicted as a cat, especially in its earlier forms,Berzerk Studio Discord - Em's message. November 14, 2018 Em: "But it's adorable in a way, it's a cat!" as its triangles above its head are actually cat ears that can be mistaken for horns.Berzerk Studio Discord - Em's message. November 15, 2018 Em: "When Lach ask me to design a boss, I wanted it to be cute, so yeah, I think of cat ears" It also has hands that resemble paws, further supporting this statement. * As noted from the quote above the page, it is true that Lachhh did not design the Boss's appearance. The game's artist, Em, designed it. References External Links * The Boss's profile avatar (PS4) * The Boss's "New Game" profile avatar (PS4) Category:Characters